


A Priceless Gift

by afteriwake



Series: Just Pieces On The Board [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Frigga's Favorites, Gen, Gifts for Darcy Lewis, Happy Darcy Lewis, Happy Frigga (Marvel), Hugs, Loki's Birth Mother Revealed, Loki's True Parentage Revealed, Marriage, POV Frigga, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Sad Darcy Lewis, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Surprised Darcy Lewis, Uncertain Loki, a string of pearls, mentioned Jane Foster/Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Darcy comes to visit Frigga in Norway, worried about her future with Loki. But Frigga has the perfect idea, and the perfect gift to go with it.





	A Priceless Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So ages ago, **Dreamin** gave me the prompt " _pearls_ " and I decided to use it for this series and a fic with Frigga and Darcy set farther into the future. There's some spoilers for the series in this fic but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

Frigga had to admit, while she loved Jane and was immensely happy for her and her son and their upcoming blessing, she truly adored Darcy. She had never thought anyone could tame the more wild impulses in her favorite son, but Darcy did an outstanding job. Though she was in Norway while her sons and their loves resided in New York City, Asgardian technology allowed them to see each other quite often, not to mention the technology Tony Stark worked on with those of her people who chose to use the laboratories at Stark Industries that were doing the most spectacular things.

So it was with some surprise she came to her personal quarters to see Darcy sitting there, looking rather sad. “Dear, is something wrong?” Frigga asked, opening her arms for an embrace. She wasn’t partial, not really, but Darcy gave the best embraces.

“Your son is an idiot,” she said, her voice muffled slightly as she hugged Frigga. “He thinks because we can’t have kids like Jane and Thor can we shouldn’t get married.”

“Is that all that troubles him?” she asked. “It’s true Jotun are different, but Loki is different than most Jotun.” Was he not as aware of his history as he should have been? Had she wronged her son so greatly? “Loki is half-Asgardian, half-Jotun. That is why he was small at birth, why he tends to keep the appearance of an Asgardian over a Jotun.”

“Does he know that?” Darcy asked, pulling back from the hug to look at Frigga.

“He should have been aware. But I suppose I never made it plain enough, and the way he found out about his Jotun heritage...” She led Darcy to her chairs and sat in one while Darcy sat in the other. “I was aware of what he was when my husband brought him back from the battle, even more than Odin was. There had been a Valkyrie, Ygrette, who had fallen in love with Laufey. She had left Asgard to live in Jotunheim and we had heard she had given birth. While Jotun cannot mate with humans, they _can_ mate with Asgardians.”

“So wait...Loki’s mom is a Valkyrie? Like Brunhilde?”

Frigga nodded. “She had defected long before Brunhilde fought my daughter,” she said. “She was never spoken of amongst their ranks because she dishonored them, but yes, Loki has the blood of the Jotun and the blood of the Valkyrie within him. Perhaps with some magical help, the two of you could, potentially, bear children of your own. Should you want to, of course.”

“Mostly I just want to tell him he can get off his butt and ask me to marry him now,” Darcy said.

Frigga chuckled. “You could always ask him. He is my favorite, yes, but he can be just as thick-headed as his brother sometimes. And you are not of our culture, and I believe occasionally human females propose to the menfolk?”

“We do, yeah,” Darcy said with a grin. “Sometimes.”

"Then invite him to sup with us tonight, and then tell him you wish to marry him and if he has any qualms I’ll...set him straight, I believe is the term?” she said, and Darcy nodded. “I can have a gown for you tonight and you must wear these.” She stood and went to her vanity, opening up a small chest. She removed a carved wooden box, bringing it back to Darcy and giving it to her. “These were a gift from my husband.”

Darcy opened the box and her eyes widened at the string of iridescent pearls in there. “I can’t, Frigga. I’ll break them.”

“They were forged by the dwarves from the gifts of the river that flowed under the Bifrost,” she said. “And they are a gift, to wear at your wedding, whether you elope like Jane and Thor did or not.”

“So something borrowed?” she asked.

Frigga framed her face and kissed her forehead. “No, dearest. Something old. They are yours to keep, to pass on should you have a daughter.” Frigga smiled for her. “But enough of that for now. We have a dinner to prepare for and a son of mine to convince to do something that will make him blissfully happy.” Darcy grinned at her widely and Frigga felt that yes, Jane was special, but Darcy was going to be the one to change both her son’s lives for the better. And that was the most beautiful thing a mother could hope for.


End file.
